


Talking to the breeze

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, jim/Spock - Freeform, spirk, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a sight. An artists vision before he had created the master piece. The painting in his hand never as good as the image in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I jut gotta say I loved Beyond and I'm so thrilled to write mckirk and spirk in the near future! What did you guys think?
> 
> Just a little melancholy fic I thought up in the car a couple weeks back. Let me know if you'd like it to continue.
> 
> Enjoy!

The taste of salt that swept along the undecided breeze, left the dry grains over the moist sand to filter across the earth with each gust. 

The mans loose clothing catching wind and dancing along to natures deep sighs, as he sat idle watching the thick clouds float over the spread of ocean, with the threat of rain soon to come. 

His fingers absently swirled and gathered in the white sands under him, as his tired eyes stared out to the glow of the sun- that had yet to peek it's head over the watery horizon. 

His ears echoed the low swirl of air as the wind blew hard yet again at his person. The smell of rain teasing at his nose, as he breathed deep to relish each sense of his surroundings. 

Heavy eye lids fell and slowly rose, feeling his eye lashes tickle his skin from the unruly wind pushing and pulling at the exposed hairs on his body. His mind at a place not even his thoughts registered to collect, when he lost himself there. A calm aura settling over his troubled 'night before' thoughts, to focus on a lighter and more soothing notion.

His hand had lost interest to the sand that dried his palms into feeling dirty and unclean. His spine curved into a slouch and his legs becoming cramped for sitting in the same position for far too long. He licked at his dry lips and wondered if he should be awed or revolted at the idea of tasting salt layer over his clean skin. But the thought quickly vanished when his red eyes caught movement at his side. 

The burn of excitement tightened his stomach but ended swiftly into disappointment when the body that moved towards the waters edge was not the, smooth skin he wished to see. 

He sighed vocally, ending with a clear of his throat as he watched the young woman remove her skirt and top to reveal a thin strapped bikini. Her clothes left behind on the sand, beside her duffle bag of things Jim could guess at if he should become bored in his wait.

His eyes watched the woman slowly become one with the water, while his mind swam on the obsession he had built. His weekend mornings at the warm sands, becoming a church he would come to religiously. Waiting to see the pale skin and soft eyes his memory ached to see in person. The many fingers and toes, if he should count them, would be too few, for adding up to the days he found himself waiting for the stranger. An embarrassing thought if he should think it. 

He still could feel the grip at his chest, when he saw the man for the first time. It was a usual Saturday morning. Nearly dark with a scent of fresh dew that would soon evaporate, when the sun took it from the air. His legs burning for a breath of rest and his lungs itching as he swallowed air from a long run. The blood pouring into the stream to his heart, that raced a drum beat into his ears. He still could taste the salt and sweat on his lips as he fell to the sand to catch his breath. His muscles twitching as he tried to calm his breath. The mist on the breeze stung his eyes and he remembered that he had forgotten his canteen of water. Sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for his arrival home. 

He remembered so many feelings and so many thoughts that mixed with moments that weren't really meant to be recollected. But when his eyes connected with the other, he couldn't seem to let it all be lost. 

His dark tired eyes pulling his every need out into the open to stand before Jim. The sand giving way under his graceful feet, but his body never showing the minor falls. 

The need for water completely forgotten as his needs were satisfied as he watched the stranger move across the soft earth. His gentle focus straight in front of him. A purpose Jim couldn't see. 

Ever since that day, so many weeks ago, Jim found himself right where he was. Waiting for the man he knew would show just as he always did.

It was the waiting Jim couldn't stand. He never really was one for patience...

Time quickly fleeted by. Seconds into minutes and minutes into time Jim deduced he had wasted. The hour hand on his clock rolling it's thin eyes, when he noted it was now 6:00 in the morning.

He fought with himself for nearly ten more minutes as the beach slowly gathered an extra body at a time. Curious eyes flicking to his person, but quickly directed to the water or the partner they arrived with. The quiet beach coming alive. Leaving Jim behind in his disheartenment. 

When the laughter and lively chatter began to annoy him further, he rose from his seated position and turned away from the crowd to ready his legs to walk barefooted away from the tourists. His black baggy pants coated with a thin layer of sand that he would worry over when he got back to the car. 

But as he was about to take his first step, he was quickly passed by, by the sun shy skin his eyes wanted so dearly to see. 

The long thin form covered in clothes that held to his body with a gentle hug, made Jim envious. And his eyes so gentle and soft in his gaze, like the sound of the lapping of the oceans tongue, that rushed at the waters edge. Jim wonderd to himself, if he spoke with the same softness as his aura spoke to the eyes that looked upon him.

He looked straight ahead with his own thoughts deep in his mind, and never noticed the welcoming smile that Jim had practiced in the mirror till he deemed it satisfactory days before. 

His smile fell to a frown and his brow furrowed in defeat, when he walked on by without an ounce of acknowledgement.

Eyes that belonged to others, swam along the young mans form, just as Jim's did. 

And he couldn't blame them.

He was a sight. An artists vision before he had created the master piece. The painting in his hand never as good as the image in his head. 

The figure Jim so wished to know, walked quickly away from the beach goers and made for the desolate side the of water that was quiet and peaceful, away from the noise. 

And Jim understood why, today was the first time that the beach had others besides them selves on it. The peacefulness of mornings light and the shimmers that shone brightly on the rippling waves, was tarnished by the others that weren't allowed to be around, according to Jim. 

He swallowed thickly and blocked out the noise that made the lovely flee and watched a second longer to the retreating form, that had his brain in chains to the only thought that had enslaved his mind. 

Jim wasn't apart of that noise, so he deemed it alright to follow. 

The loose sand gave way with each step, making his muscles moan and beg to find an easier passage, but Jim went on without a second thought. His eyes never leaving the body so many yards ahead of him, with a nervous twinge of his bravo somewhere hiding behind his own back. 

They walked for minutes, Jim would not remember going by, and wondered in his head, if today, out of all those other days, would be the morning that he found the words to finally approach him with. 

Words never before had been a problem to collect for Jim. Spilling each sentence out like he had a timer on his tongue.  
But when he first laid eyes on him, his lungs went weak and his throat filled with concrete. Leaving him speechless and unable to think clearly. 

He didn't know why the man was there every day, and he never before had asked. But today he hoped it was different and that his lips would move and form an actual sentence. 

When the noises turned to sounds of only wind and water once more, the man stopped in his sandy tracks to turn his neck to look out over the vast water. His back to Jim as he carefully ridded each shoe and sank his bare toes in the warm lapping water. His mouth softly parted to breath in the fresh ocean breath and his arms gathered at his front as if he was hugging himself. 

Jim swallowed thickly as he stood without a word and watched with not a thought of approaching the sacred sight. His feet sunk under the top layer of sand, to feel the cool earth under his pads. A chill ran through his bravery when he realized this was the moment he should approach.

Jim felt his muscles tighten to move from his place, when the other carefully lowered himself down to sit on the soggy sand. His dark eyes looking further out than where the water ended. His mind in a place, that had Jim wondering where it held him so tightly. 

The coolness of his tracks were left behind as his body found its self moving towards the other, and that was the moment, for the first time, the young man he knew only in sight- turned from the horizon to focus on Jim.

Jim felt his blood run from his veins and his skin tighten over his flesh when eyes connected. His mouth locked and his legs frozen as he stared back. The wind that rustled their hair was the only thing that moved on either and he wished that something would break.

Luckily, their locked gazes were broken when the man looked away, to fix them back to the clouded horizon. The air that surrounded Jim finding a way back into his lungs. His eyes glued on the man he couldn't take his gaze away from. 

Jim's muscles freed from the spell they had been held down from and moved closer, feeling his heart race weakness into his moving limbs. 

The sand was cold, compared to the wind that circled Jim's body when he seated himself a few yards away from the other on the ground. His nervous fingers finding the sand to fiddle with as he waited for his mind or the other man to speak first. Both pair of eyes watching the rising sun and the gulls that glided and float over the ocean. 

The words that Jim prayed to come, never showed and he found the silence an odd sort of comfort as they sat quietly. 

Though Jim wouldn't admit it aloud, he still enjoyed the sweet secret thought, that the stranger beside him, was there to be near him and that they remained to be in the others presence, because they were there just to be around the other. 

Jim sighed the gentle thought from his mind and found the bravery to look over to the other. His heart sinking further than the dirt of bottom of the ocean, when he saw the man rise from his seated position, to walk away without a glance towards Jim. 

The despair that drained Jim of his hope, left a choke hold on his throat as he watched without a word on his lips or a rational thought in his head. 

The pant legs to his khakis feeling cold and moist from the oceans palms pulling and ushering him wordlessly to the sea. He closed his lips when he realized his mouth hung ajar, and held back the curse that lingered on his tongue, when the young man became a blur to his sight. 

When he was completely gone from view, it was then Jim could look away and down to his soaked pants. The sigh that left his lungs feeling too heavy on his chest. The irritation he faulted on himself, and the ache that lead a pain through his core, left him hollow and tired. The energy he found to rise in the darkness of morning, finding its way to lie heavily on his shoulders.

After a few minutes of nothing but sulking, he rose from his seated position and found the energy to walk himself to his car then drive himself home. 

Maybe finding the gumption to put his feet back onto the sand, to try next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I don't get to write spirk very often, but when I do, it just makes me so happy. Let me know if you would like to see more, or more mpreg spirk. Cause you know I'll do it.:) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Comments and kudos are so very appreciated!


End file.
